<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Family by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180597">Forever Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair'>Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unrelated (or maybe they are??) events (in)directly caused by the quests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood As Lube, Cruelty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Mocking, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caustic frames Crypto.</p><p>Crypto knows Caustic is the mole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Crypto | Park Tae Joon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unrelated (or maybe they are??) events (in)directly caused by the quests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw a theory that Crypto is Caustic's younger adopted brother (Mystik is their mom).</p><p>And that coupled with the quest well... Don't read if you don't like Non-con/incest etc.</p><p>Tagged for a reason if you read it and feel the need to complain just remember that you read it even with it being properly tagged lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caustic sighed loudly as he turned around, intense green gaze locking with a hurt brown. “I see you’re doing what you do best,” the scientist mused aloud, “eavesdropping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are doing as you do best,” Tae-Joon responded, “Ruining others’ lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander snorted, the sound holding very little amusement. “I do what needs to be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell, the scientist eyeing the hacker with a predatory interest, Tae-Joon shifting uncomfortably beneath his gaze. “Mystik thought you’d died…” He finally spoke up, voice soft, sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the scientist leered inwardly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you were always a weakling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you informed her I was alive and well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Tae-Joon wouldn’t meet the older’s gaze, Caustic scoffing at the guilty response. “Seems you’re as predictable as always,” the seasoned legend scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was heartbroken when we got the news,” Tae-Joon finally mustered the courage to answer,  defensive, “I thought it’d be best for her to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ever-present anger that simmered below the surface flared up, Alexander lashing out faster than the younger man seemed to anticipate, a fist connecting before he could even think to avoid the blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon went down hard, half-spinning from the force of the blow to land facedown on the unforgiving floor of the dropship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your place,” Alexander hissed, planting a heavy boot in the small of the younger’s back, pressing him painfully into the pristine flooring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several moments passed and Tae-Joon didn’t seem to have a response, lying beneath the scientist’s boot without so much as attempting to defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pitiful,” the older legend mused, putting more weight on the younger until he wrung a whimper from between those perfect lips. “No wonder Mila died,” Alexander hummed, a dark smile touching his lips even though he knew Crypto couldn’t see it. “You can’t so much as defend yourself much less another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ellicited the response he was looking for: Tae-Joon kicking and thrashing about like an insect pinned in a child’s collection. “A real shame she wasn’t around long enough for the adoption papers to go through.” Alexander continued, digging the knife a little deeper all the while effortlessly keeping the smaller man from escaping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several moments of the pathetic squirming continued, Caustic watching with a sense of disinterested boredom, waiting for the younger to realize there was no chance he could free himself. He wasn’t going anywhere until the scientist willed it. And since Tae-Joon decided to stick his nose where it didn’t belong Alexander had every right to punish him for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a bright young mind,” Alexander spoke up the moment Crypto ceased his squirming, “she would’ve been a perfect addition to the Nox bloodline.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scientist went silent for a few moments, taking smug satisfaction in the fact that Tae-Joon didn’t seem to have the will to even attempt an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intelligent, unparalleled in all fields she chose,” Caustic continued, tone one of admiration. As if what he was saying was inside knowledge that few would know. “Not held back by petty morals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sniffle sounded from beneath his boots, Alexander tilting his head in mock surprise. “Are you crying, Park?” He questioned, voice one of delight. “You haven’t changed at all from how I remember you: weak, pathetic. You always wanted our mother’s attention, even if she was never truly yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander stepped off of the shaking form in favour of delivering a wicked kick to Tae-Joon’s side and another to his stomach the moment he attempted to roll away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sob escaped the hacker then, Tae-Joon curling in on himself as he defensively wrapped his arms around himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up!” Alexander snapped, disgust seeping into him at how quickly Tae-Joon obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scientist leered down at the shivering form, heat stirring in his gut at the way Tae-Joon was attempting to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him, half-bent over on his knees as blood dripped from his nose to spatter on the floor between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always hated you,” Alexander murmured, crouching down as fingers curled cruelly in the dark locks to yank Tae-Joon’s head up and back, forcing him to make eye contact. “You knew it, yet you would always come crawling back to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those undeniably gorgeous brown eyes glistened with tears that Alexander had every plan to shed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re brothers,” Tae-Joon answered, flinching at the scientist’s responding laugh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeong-wonhi gajog.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always have the silliest ideals,” Alexander retorted, pushing himself to his feet while retaining his hold on the younger’s hair, keeping his head bent back at an awkward angle. “We are not family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are not a Nox… You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me,” the older man answered harshly, “and I always dreamed of showing you exactly how meaningless you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so quiet Alexander wasn’t sure he heard it right, the scientist staring down at the man kneeling between his legs with a sudden interest. “What was that you said?” He questioned, feigning innocence. “You’ll need to speak up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon averted his eyes again, Alexander quick to give him a harsh slap to the face as a silent reminder. Hazel eyes met the sadistic green of the scientist’s, a tiny whimper all that escaped as a result of the punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me.” Tae-Joon repeated, a little louder than the first time though still not quite loud enough to satisfy Caustic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last chance, smartypants.” The scientist hissed, agitated by just how pathetic the younger man was, voicing that little pet name Mystik had used for Tae-Joon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear slipped from those gorgeous brown eyes, Tae-Joon looking down at the floor for a brief moment before quickly meeting the scientist’s gaze again, remembering without being reprimanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me, Alex, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tae-Joon forced out, louder than Alexander had been hoping, the little ‘please’ serving to only make his pants tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander bit his lower lip just enough that it wouldn’t show on his face, using the grip he had on the hacker’s hair to yank his face forward into his groin, groaning softly when Tae-Joon mouthed at the noticeable bulge in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what you’ve wanted, isn’t it?” The older legend’s breath hitched a little at the pleasurable sensations, his cock rapidly hardening at the little whine Tae-Joon let out with how hard Alexander was pulling his hair. “You’re so desperate for attention that you’d get on your knees for anyone wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon made no sound in response though he doubled his efforts much to Alexander’s approval. “For me, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mila</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very brief though not enough for Alexander to not notice - Tae-Joon pausing briefly in his ministrations before quickly resuming, a dark laugh escaping the older legend as he yanked the hacker away, his cock throbbing in protest. Alexander ignored it, instead taking great delight in the way that Tae-Joon was looking everywhere but him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did, didn’t you?” Alexander questioned, the very thought sending a wonderful shiver down his spine. “You filthy parasite. Perhaps your moral high ground isn’t as firm as I’d thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very quick moment passed before Caustic pushed Crypto backwards, the hacker landing hard on his ass from where he’d previously been kneeling, the scientist bring down a heavy boot right between his legs. Where Alexander had expected him to flinch back Tae-Joon shuddered instead, that plump bottom lip sucked between his teeth with a soft little moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to think Alexander hadn’t even truly touched him yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scientist crouched then, reaching out to catch the hacker by his synthetic throat, relishing the little gasp that escaped Tae-Joon. The synthskin was thicker than normal flesh but with enough pressure Alexander could feel the rapid pulse beneath his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How often had you thought of this?” Alexander questioned, leaning closer so their faces almost touched, “I myself have dreamed of it every night since the day </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ale-” Tae-Joon was cut off when the scienst’s grip tightened, half synthetic hands flying up to Alexander’s wrist even tho he made no move to truly fight the older man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A snivelling stray, filthy and starving.” Alexander recalled, “I remember how pathetic it was. But you’ve always been good for one thing, Park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander palmed himself then, enjoying the way Tae-Joon’s gaze flickered downwards to follow the movement even while he was struggling to breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making my cock hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon gasped when his throat was suddenly released, air rushing back into starving lungs even as Alexander grabbed his legs to yank him close. Even with the clothing separating them Tae-Joon still moaned when his ass came in contact with the scientist’s bulge, Alexander’s cock twitching in interest even as the hacker attempted to grind against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander laughed cruelly, relocating his hands to slim hips, pinning them down as he ground against that undoubtedly tight ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly discarding his gloves Alexander yanked Tae-Joon’s pants and underwear off as quickly as he could before undoing his own belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hacker was so complacent, lying there trembling and making the cutest sounds, brown eyes fixated on the scientist’s groin as he quickly freed his cock from his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander groaned softly, relishing the fear that filled that usually smug face at the sight of his thick cock resting between the younger’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Alex,” Tae-Joon stuttered, eyes wide. “Please let me suck it first or somet-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without bothering to allow the younger to complete his sentence Alexander pressed the tip of his cock to his ass, the tip slipping in easily though Tae-Joon tensed up then, the tightness hugging the head of his cock causing the scientist to groan. It was making it difficult to continue however, the older legend using his greater strength to pin the hacker’s hips down as he attempted to force his way in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“St-stop, Alex, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tae-Joon’s voice was high-pitched with pain, squirming almost desperately as he was slowly impaled on that thick cock threatening to split him open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Alexander hissed in response, quickly losing patience. “Be a good little labrat and take what I give you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander snapped his hips forward as hard as he could then, Tae-Joon arching upwards, mouth falling open in a silent scream as the scientist forced him to open beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments to get all the way inside, the tightness almost unbelievable as Alexander finally seated himself fully in the younger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so much better than he’d ever dreamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon was crying, face wet with tears as a sick warmth trickled from where he and the scientist were joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander decided to graciously give the hacker a chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span> adjust before giving a hard thrust, grinding against Tae-Joon even as he jerked and cried out with the unexpected movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whether or not you relax is up to you,” Alexander murmured, voice strained, “I’ll enjoy myself either way, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those final cruel words the scientist set up a punishing pace, pulling back only forcibly open Tae-Joon up again, the symphony of sobs and soft gasps doing nothing less than stoking the heat in the scientist’s lower belly. The hacker felt so much better than he’d ever thought possible. Albeit it had been a while since Alexander last took someone to bed with him, though nothing could compare to the tightness of the perfect little ass wrapped snugly around his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually the sobs of pain transitioned to shameful noises of pleasure, Alexander taking great amusement in the way Tae-Joon’s cock remained hard throughout the ordeal, panting the tan belly beneath it with stripes of pre-cum even as the hacker moaned beneath the older legend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted, Park? To be used like a cum sleeve by your older brother?” Alexander questioned, voice holding a mocking cruelty to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>! A-ah-alex!” Tae-Joon tensed up as he came, catching Alexander off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-S-So-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander growled, increasing the punishing pace at which he fucked the younger legend through his orgasm, taking great pleasure when Tae-Joon began to squirm from oversensitivity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Al-Alex! It h-hurts!” Tae-Joon sobbed out, grabbing at the older man’s shoulders even as Alexander laughed in response to the obvious pain written across his face. “Serves you right for -ah- coming without permission, mm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed from those brown eyes, the way Tae-Joon nodded only serving to drive the scientist towards his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forcing himself as deeply as possible within that tight little hole the scientist came harder than he had in a long while, enjoying the way the hacker trembled beneath him, almost meekly accepting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander allowed the majority of his weight to rest atop Tae-Joon, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple minutes before the scientist was ready to push himself back up onto his knees, Tae-Joon whimpering softly when the older legend’s thick cock slipped out of him with a soft pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bend your knees,” Alexander snapped then, Tae-Joon looking at him with a dazed expression before finally obeying, the scientist groaning as he watched the mix of cum and blood dribble out of that greedy little hole. “Disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning Alexander pushed two fingers into the hacker, Tae-Joon’s hips attempting to pull away though the scientist’s free hand quickly ceased the weak attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curling his fingers slightly Alexander smirked at the way Tae-Joon tightened up around him, the scientist slipping his fingers free before pressing them to the younger legend’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed as Tae-Joon looked up at Alexander with a sort of dumb expression on his face, the scientist opening his mouth to reprimand when the hacker’s lips parted to allow two thick fingers push into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon gagged a little at the taste though he made no actual attempt to stop the scientist from wiping his prosthetic fingers clean on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’re good for something after all,” Alexander muttered, more to himself than the hacker as he pushed himself back up to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People that think you’re mediocre skills with technology are your best asset are wrong,” the scientist announced coldly. “Or they’ve just never tried your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that last statement Caustic shoved his half-hard cock back into his pants, stopping only to gather up his gloves from where they’d been hastily discarded. “You may not be the mole, Park, but you are most certainly a whore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with those final words the scientist left the dazed hacker behind in the hall of the dropship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who cared if someone were to stumble across Tae-Joon all laid out half naked with cum and blood pooling beneath his ass? Perhaps if someone did they would not put the hacker’s finest assets to waste. It would truly be a shame for that tight little ass to go unused after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally the only korean comment by crypto is "Forever Family".</p><p>That's what he said. But uh, I used google translate so it might be wrong lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>